thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Fear Creation Theories
Many blogs, canons, and verses have their own interpretation of where the Fears came from. This page makes an attempt to list them. The Tulpa Effect The Tulpa Effect is an idea, originating in Tibetan mythology, which holds that an individual thinking hard enough about a single idea-concept can create something. This is expanded upon within the Fear Mythos to include the idea that collective thought can create beings out of idea-concepts. As an example, think of what Peter Pan says about fairies. Every time someone stops believing in fairies, one dies. This suggests that fairies' existence is based upon people's belief in them. Thus, if no one believed in fairies, they would cease to exist. In a similar sense, some Fear Mythos media assumes that the Fears exist because people believe in them. Some stories use this to justify The Compulsion as well, as it could help the Fears find more people to believe in them and keep their existence in check. However, the Fears do not need a large number of people to believe in them, but will continue to exist so long as someone believes in them. This theory, if used in a Fear Mythos work, assumes that the protaganist could potentially create a being to use against the Fears. However, this would require making someone truly believe in such a being, which could be tricky. Tulpas, as mentioned above, originate from Tibetan Buddhism, although there is a Western equivalent known as "thoughtform." However, within Tibetan bodies created from one person's mind, usually as a form of extra body, which the person then uses to travel to spiritual realms. Fear Embodiment Theory The Fear Embodiment Theory says that the Fears are created through collective fear of a particular thing or concept. However, unlike the Tulpa Effect, the Fear Embodiment Theory does not require anyone to have a concept or awareness of an embodiment of that fear. Thus, through this theory, a Fear could exist without anyone knowing it exists, so long as the concept it embodies is feared. For example, The Manufactured Newborn is a newer Fear because the fear of technological advance is a fairly new concept. During earlier eras, the implimentation of new technology was not feared, as it was seen in a mostly positive light. Technologically created monstrosities and technology taking over our lives (and possibly human kind) have become the subjects of speculative fiction stories. (The fear of technological advancement isn't a 'newer fear.' We've writings from the Roman and Greece period discussing leeriness towards newer technologies. See also, Luddites from the Industrial Revolution, the slow adoption of gunpowder within Europe during the late Medieval period, etc. It's become more marked, yes, as we've been able to more rapidly communicate our ideas (*gasp, ironic comments go here about the Unabomber*)...but it is in NO way a new fear to fear new technologies. Fear of religion on the other hand...especially an overt fear of Judeo-Christian based religions is very much new to the Western construct frame.... ''~Pulling off Masks) The Runner Verse takes this theory a step further, claiming that the Fears are only as powerful as how feared their represented subject is, and that it is possible for a Fear to lose their status as a Fear creating Fallen Fears. Omnipotence Theory '''The Omnipotence Theory' is simple. It states the Fears have always existed. They may change forms or not yet be tangible, but they were always there. Their "births" are merely them making their first appearance after deciding on a form. Meme Complex See alliterator's explanation here. Eldritch Ascension Theory Eldritch Ascension Theory says that every Fear came from something decidedly more mortal. Stories that adhere to Eldritch Ascension might give every Fear a human backstory before something causes them to ascend into Godlike beings, which are often expected in Fearblogs. Some stories may give a majority of Fears a mortal backstory, but leave others open to interpretation. In some stories, the process that leads to a human's ascension to Godhood correlates to what they will represent as a Fear. For example, The Constant Wanderer was originally a human being that was subjected to a cycle of death and regeneration as they transversed a Fear's domain. Ever since they became a Fear, the Constant Wanderer has been said to represent repetition, routine, and leading a meaningless existence. Artificial Creation Theory The Artificial Creation Theory is the theory that someone, or something, created the Fears. This tends to vary from verse to verse. For example, Jack of All created the Fears through various deals he made in the Somniverse. In another 'verse, the Fears may have been created by another pantheon of being/s. Break-Off Theory The Break-Off Theory is the idea that the Fears were originally part of one being, but then split off. This "original being" can be an all powerful being that once existed, or other Fears. For example: In the Runner Verse, The Eye was originally one of Transgression's eyes. Also, some Fear Mythos fans speculate that The Burning Bride and The Brute may have been one being at some point. A variant of this theory is that the Fears are all extensions of one being, similar to how Dying Man Shards are extension of The Dying Man or how some Servants seem to be extensions of their masters. Category:Theories